Our's meet
by akanemori
Summary: disinilah kita, terhubung antar jendela,hanya bisa saling menatap. Suatu hari kita pasti bertemu lagi/ "hontouni, anata ni koi o shimashita demo...yugure ne"/ "chotto matte! daisuki dayo ne "/ mind to R&R *papy ais* dan kocak sedunia(?) keceh badai ctar membahana jder menggema kilat terlontar.


Akane: uhuk uhuk *batuk lebay* yohoooo… author akane kembali! Kali ini mau bikin oneshot, yay!

Miku: heh!? Gimana dengan voca go to indo dan something will happen? Belum lagi bla bla bla bla dan bla bla bla

Akane: *sweatdrop* *hadap ke kamera lagi* oke, sama seperti SWH, tokoh utama si twin uhuk uhuk*batuk lebay (lagi)* hari ini saya sakit jadi… saya nggak nyelonong masuk fic lagi…

Rin+Len: #syukurlah# *bernapas lega*

Akane: hey twin… apa yang kalian pikirkan

Rin+Len: Ʃ( °o °|||) nan… nandemonai author akane

Akane: okey, ready one two down up! *pake baju cheers dan pompom serta gaya cheers*

Summary:disinilah kita, terhubung antar jendela,hanya bisa saling menatap. Suatu hari kita pasti bertemu lagi/ "hontouni, anata ni koi o shimashita demo...yugure ne"/ "hora! daisuki dayo ne~"/ mind to R&R *papy ais* dan kocak sedunia(?)

Disc:** sejagat raya pun tahu akane sama pemilik crypton fm bagaikan kura-kura dan bulan (?)**

**WARNING! TYPO BERLEBIHAN, PERGANTIAN POV SECARA NGAWUR, DAN OOC(mungkin)**

Our's meeting

? pov

Hajimimashite, nama saya rin shion. Hehe… kalian pasti nanya kenapa namaku begini #akane: gak nanya rin; rin: katanya nggak keluar di fic ini?# kalau mau tau tanya ke tuhan yang maha esa atau sama si BAKAne, kenapa namaku seajaib ini.

Aku berambut blonde dengan mata biru azure, dirambutku ada hiasan khasku yaitu… 4 buah jepit dan sebuah pita besar.

oke kembali ke lappy, ayahku bernama kaito shion, katanya sihh… KATANYA ayahku nih orang super jenius dan ranking 1, sampe-sampe temenku bilang aku harus bersyukur punya ayah seperti kaito. BERSYUKUR APANYA!? *capslock jebol tiba2* wong orangnya kayak begonoooh *nunjuk kaito yang lagi maen computer sambil njilat es krim*

"rin? Sampai kapan kamu mau bengong sambil nunjuk ayahmu? Nanti telat loh" ini dia ibuku paling cantik sedunia, miku shion! Gak cocokkan? Itulah akibatnya klo nggak baca buku .

"nggak, rin hanya jadi tokoh utama di fic BAKAne aja kok kaa-san. Rin pergi dulu~"

"cepatlah, kasane-san dan megpoid-san nunggu kamu tuh, rin" aku segera melahap sandwich dan meminum orange juice sarapan-ku

"rin-chaaaan~ aku sama teto-chii nunggu dari tadi" "ya aku datang gumi-san! Kaa-san aku pergi dulu" kaa-san menganguk tanda meng iyakan, sekali lagi aku rin shion sedang menuju sekolah ternama di kota ini, vocaloid junior high school bagian putri, bertanya kenapa bagian putri? Karena di voca junior high school gedung putra dan gedung putrid di bedakan, hanya dua buah jendela kecil aja yang menghubungkan kedua gedung itu.

"hei,teto-chii tau gak? Kemarin si A nembak si B loh" ini adalah sahabatku gumi-san, lengkapnya gumi megpoid, aku heran dia dapat informasi itu dari mana, kan gedungnya sama kantinnya dibedakan putra-putri.

"hee, terus diterima lah?" nah, yang ini teto-chii , lengkapnya kasane teto, anaknya sedikit pendiam dan ceroboh. gini2 anaknya punya banyak teman loh mungkin karena dekat dengan gumi-san "terima dong, ya kan rin?" tanya gumi.

"Rin?"

"rinny?"

"rin-chan?"

"RINNY-CHAAAAAN?!"

"eh iya, loh apa?"

"kok melamun?"

"ng… nggak kok, Cuma mikirin tentang…"

"?"

"oh, iya tentang acara rokumon doro yang di adakan besok sore di kuil yamashita itu looh"

"ah iya, bener juga! Makasih rinny aku jadi ada ide!" pekik gumi, pyuuuh makasih pamphlet "?" tanda teto nggak ngerti. Gumi memberi isyarat dan teto hanya mengangguk usil "ehem! Rinny yang baik dan manis, gimana kalau kita ke festival rokumon doro~" kata mereka dengan senyum horror.

Gimana-

Niiih?

"hiiiiy, oke oke kita kesana"

SKIIIIPPY~

" ohayou luka-san!" "ohayou gumi-san,shion-san,kasane-san!" yah inilah si ketua kelas super, yaa super baik, super ramah, dan super pintar.

SKIIIPPY AGAIN ~ (males nulis panjang panjang) *digiles reader 1*

Daaan

Disinilah aku rin shion, berjalan di lorong menuju kantin. Tanpa sadar aku menoleh ke jendela yang ngehubungin #emang telepon?!# gedung putra dan putri.

Aku melihat seorang cowok berambut sama kaya' aku, poninya acak acakan, #rin: dasar pemalas! Coba sisir dikit aja; len: auk ah elap!# yang mencolok darinya adalah sesosok (?) ponytail kecil tumbuh(?) di ujung kepalanya.

"rin? Doushite?" "gomen gumi-san, kalian duluan saja" "…? O-oke"mereka pun pergi dengan berat.

Saking penasarannya dengan cowok itu, aku sukses jadi stalker!hmm… apa yang dia lakukan di balik jendela sono ya?

"woi! Ngelamunin apa? Alice?" kata cowok itu

Chotto! Maksudnya aku "a… aku?" mampus mati gue ditimpuk kapal titanic, hei! Kapal titanic kan udah tenggelem.

"ya kamu! Bengongin apa?" kami-sama semoga dia tak tau kalau aku nyetalkerin (baca:nyetrika) *dicincang rin* dia kalau nggak mati gue di gedung 11 sep.

"siapa yang melamun hah?!"marahku #diam diam merah#

"loh habis tampangmu begitu, hm… siapa kamu?" oke ichi! emang mukaku kaya orang bengong? #jawabannya: iya# ni! Untung dia gak nyadar soalnya aq masih mau hidup #jawabannya: DL# san! Emang pitaku kaya alice in blabla land? #jawaban: iya kali, KALI. Wonderland# oke ini nggak di kepo kuis kan? #jawaban: au ah elap#

"ng… bokuwa… bokuwa rin shion desu, yorishiku!" HENING "khu… hahahahahahahahahaha" "a-apa yang LUCU?!" jawabku marah+kesel+malu "yang lucu itu… mphf… kamu" "aku? Bagian mananya?"

"caramu ngenalin diri sama namamu" AWAS BAKAITO! #baca: anak baik tidak menyontohnya# SEHABIS INI TAK GILES LU! Lagipula tanganku pegel lama gak megang roadroller, ah iya! Aku lupa! Kaa-san yang nyita kunci roadrollerku.

"namaku len, len kagamine. Aku siswa pindahan dari hanya 3 tahun disini, tapi nanti kuliah-nya disini lagi kok." Senyumnya deathly-cute-smile.

"um… eto… kagamine-san mau ikut ke acara rokumo doro besok sore?" tanyaku. BAKA rin! BAKA BAKA BAKA! *lagu triple baka* mau dipasang mana mukaku, langsung aja aku melaksanakan ibadah headbang di tembok terdekat.

"hihihi… kamu lucu, jadi… dimana?" "eh!? Kamu mau ikut?"kejutku langsung menghentikan ibadah-ku dengan kepala bercucuran darah #reader1:hiiiy#canda kok hehe… "ya iyalaa rinny! Masa ya iyaa dong!" "d…di kuil apaaa gitu? O iya di kuil yamashita!" "jam 4 sore kan?" "iya, tuh tau"

Dan bunyi yang (saat ini) kubenci pun muncul

'KRIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIING KRIEEEET' hah? Ni bel udah peot ya?

"rin-chan, udah bel tuh! Aku pergi dulu ya~ jaane" ught kenapa harus masukan "jaane~ kagamine-san"

At 7-3 class

"Rin-chan? Daijoubu?kamu kok lemes" "daijoubu,ichikawa-chan" selaku langsung. Padahal dalam hati… ugh! Namamu kok puanjang banget sih! Aku kasihan padamu jadi OC-nya BAKAne itu, diberinya nama panjang semua cuy "hoi nomor satu!"muncullah mikyuru-san "ugh namaku bukan nomor satu!" "lho ichi kan artinya satu?" aku berpikir ichi=1 "AWAS KAU BAKAUTHOR!" "ke ruang guru yuk, manggil meiko-sensei" "berisik!AYO!"

Fuh, dasar ichi tsundere

SKIPPY~

Pelajaran meiko-sensei gak ada gunanya sama sekali! aku sweatdrop tak terkendali selama pelajaran meiko-sensei (soalnya kelas daritadi gaduh)

'KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING '

Oh, udah balik lagi ya tu bel? Ichi…ni…san owh udah 3 kali, berarti ini waktunya istirahat ke dua.

gumi pov

"rin-chan ke kantin yuk! Kita rame2"ajakku rin hanya mengangguk disco

SKIPPY AT CORRIDOR #akane:ah capslocknyaaa~; rin:bodo#

Sama seperti istirahat pertama, lagi2 rin menatap jendela 'itu' dengan tatapan menunggu.

"ck… RIIIN! Aku,teto,luka,ichikawa,dan mikyuru-san nungguin kamu!" keselku "eeh?! Kalian duluan saja, nanti kutunggu di kelas" "ck…oke deeeh"

SKIPYYY at canteen

"kenapa sih dengan rin? Kok dia kaya' nunggu seseorang?"kata mikyuru sambil melahap strawberrycake yang di jual di kantin "entahlah mungkin…" "mungkin?"tanyaku melanjutkan kata kata teto "mungkip dia sedang nunggu cowok"kata ichi melanjutkan pertanyaanku "singkatnya~"ceria mikyuru "RIN SEDANG JATUH CINTA~" kata semua (min aku dan ichi) kompak "tapi…" "kenapa gumi? Kamu gak mau kan ditendang kuda?" hibur teto "nggak sih" "oke kita kembali ke rinny yuk" ceria teto

At corridor

"rin-mphffft" "ssst diam" aku udah KO dengan tangan kuat teto menutup mulutku.

"ini nomorku,kutunggu di gerbang ya besok~" tunggu itu suara rinny "oke! Aku ke kelas dulu" cowok itu kan…

Kugigit tangan teto keras2 "LEN-KUN?! Ikut?!"pekikku "eh suara apa tadi? Seperti suara gumi?" maaf sekali rin, kau nggak nemuin aku karena aku udah diseret teto dkk duluan ke kelas.

Rin pov

"eh suara apa tadi? Seperti suara gumi?" kucari asal suara itu. Ah masa bodo, yang jelas aku mau ketemu dia saat rokumon doro nanti. Aku ingin menatapnya secara langsung.

SKIPPY at home

"tadaima" "O-K-A-E-R-I, rinny~ kaa-san buat kare loo" "nanti kumakan kaa-san, capek nih."

aku merubuhkan (read: membanting) tubuhku ke kasur king size-ku (aku belum bilang ya kalau aku kaya? ya, ini semua berkat papi-ku. kaito) aku pikir pakai baju apa saat rokumon doro? boleh nggak pasangan sama lenkyu~? ku telpon ah...

hora hora~hora hora~hora hora~ho-

cklik

"moshi2 rin shion disini! ini dengan siapa ya?"

"_rin? ini aku len..."_

kenapa nadanya seperti orang sedih. "oh,kagamine-san nanni sore?"

"_panggil aku len, hm... ini soal rokumon doro"_

"ah, aku juga mau nanya soal itu..."

"_aku ngga bisa ikut, soalnya aku harus kerja kelompok..."_

#jeng jeng jeng# rasanya platfon rumahku menimpa tubuhku, tenang rinny jangan nagis fyuuh...

"n...nanni l...en?" sial! didengar dari mana pun suaraku kaya' orang nangis

"_hue?! kamu nangis? amo... jadwalku padat, tapi sering sms-in aku yaaa! tadi mau bilang apa?"_

"ano... tadinya aku mau berpasangan dengan len... tapi, daijoubu len-kyuun..."

"_len apa tadi?" _"kututup yaa telponnya~" _"chotto-_

agh! kenapa pake keceplosan? aku harus kuat! minum milkuat! (apa hubungannya?)

skippy hari h #akane:waaa cpslck nya~ ;len: au bodo#

"rinny-chaaan~ chotto~" ah gumi-chan kau sangat baik, entah kenapa aku jadi ceria lagi "mana len?"e-eh? apa gue salah denger? hellooow? #mulai kumat bahasa gaolnya# "len? tau dari mana len bakal ikut?" "e-eh diberi tau gumiya tuh. eh nanti mau lupain apa?"

...

lupain...rokumon doro tapi mana mungkin

"m...mungkin ujian" jawabku dengan nada ku-riangkan "sama..."jawab gumi jawsdrop. "kalau yang kamu inginkan?"

...

ingin...bertemu len langsung

"rin?kok melamun?" "hehe... gak ada, aku kan punya teman serta bercukupan" "kalau aku pacar" kata gumi berbinar2 "sama gumiya tuh..."celetuk teto tiba tiba "eh, gumiya ano... eto... han...hanya temen"jawab gumi gumi tsundere.

oh iya, belum di kasih tau BAKAne ya rakumon doro itu apa?padahal uda dari tadi #akane:biarin =3=buu...#

rakumon doro adalah acara dimana kita ngelupain sesuatu dan sih rumornya... caranya kita tulis sesuatu yang kita ingin lupakan/dikabulkan di gantung pada lentera/lampion yang akan ditenggelamkan/diterbangkan. dengan gitu hal yang ingin dilupakan/dikabulkan akan terlupakan/terkabulkan.

untuk lampion pengabulan aku tulis ..._bersama dan bertemu len tanpa penghalang_.

untuk lentera penglupaan aku tulis..._perpisahan_

len pov

"huatsiiii..." "kenapa len?" "nandemonai gumiya" "masa' musim panas flu?" "Urusai gakupo!"

ya... ada yg bicarain aku nih.

back to rin pov

"hyang hyang hyang~" gumam gumi nggak jelas "kamu kesambet apa gumi?"Tanya teto yg sweatdrop kaya' aku "gpp, ah! luka-san, ichi-chan,dan mikyuru-shi~" muncullah

#jengjengjeng#

trio macan pun datang #jeeeeeng# "mana si len?" kok pada nanya itu semua sih?

SKIPPY 2 weeks later

Setelah itu aku dan Len tidak pernah bertemu lagi di jendela itu, kami hanya berhubungan melalui sms dan telepon. Satu kata

Aitai yo… #rin:dua kata kok!;akane: yah what ever lah#

I MISS U

SKIPPPY 1 year later~ #rin:author kok suka skip2 truz?;len: kok skipnya lama banget 1 tahun BAYANGKAN! ;akane:males tulisnya#

"rinny chan~! gudnyus! gedung cewe&cowo mau di gabungin karena kurang faasilitas sis~" kata gumi tiba2 "lalu kenapa kamu bilang aku sis?" "habis bro itu sodara laki2 sedangkan km perempuan" #rin: AKANE!~jangan km nanti dikira km/jam sama reader!; akane: toh reader gak keberatan#

"eit, rinny mau kemana?" "mm… lihat corridor itu" "owh titip salam ke len ya" "WHATADOZZZZZZZZZZZ!?" alhasil aku terkena blushing mendadak "lho kok malah whatadozzzz? Uda jelas kamu suka len kan?" "GUMIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" "hush hush pergi sana"

#$!*%&^_^"*#$%!

Sejak kapan gumi dkk tau?

Yang kulakukan sekarang? Klo kamu jawab makan berarti kamu salah BESAR, #reader1: kite2 gak jawab makan kok; readers: *angguk2 disco*# soalnya aku menuju jendela yang dulu. Aku menelpon len.

"len? Ku tunggu di corridor penghubung gedung ok?"

"_ok"_

Saat ini jendela itu telah hancur digantikan corridor, kutunggu len.

1 menit/

Muncul kiyoteru sensei. "ohayou, bapak" "nunggu siapa rin?" "ah bapak bisa aja" *model banci cap gayung taman lawang* #rin:heh bukan karakterku!; akane: kan kubilang ooc rin! OOC!#

9 menit/

Yg muncul… "hai hai rinny super lope2" *tebar lope2* KENAPA YANG MUNCUL BAKANE! *nendang author akane* "chotto, rinny-" 'cling' sang author pun menghilang ala anime2 yang ada cling2 di langit.

10 menit/

"rin-chan" *datangin rin dengan slowmotion* "len!~" *sama =,=*. "len aku sudah lama ingin bertemu kamu langsung" "jangan bercanda hahahahahah" "aku serius dua rius malah" dan munculah "CUUUUUT! KOK KAYA' DRAMA SEEH?!" *capslok jebol lagi(?)* *di jitak rin ampe cling2 lagi* #akane: di fic ini dompetku malah tambah sakit betulin capslocknya, 5000 goceng ku melayang!; reader: urusai! BAKAuthor, penyervisnya lagi baik tuh, betulin capslock hanya5000 goceng#

SKIIIIPY 0,11 years later #plaaaak

Sudah hampir 1 tahun aku BAHAGIA, inget lo 'bahagia'-nya ditekan. Sekarang len menjadi sahabat curhatku inget lo perasaanku.

"wah, orang yang rin sukai hebat banget! Rin memang pantas jadi pacarnya"

"kyaa~ len baik banget! Aku jadi semangat-

"ku harap kau akan baik2 saja, jangan lupa nelpon sama sms-in aku ya" lho?kok?kok rasanya kaya perpisahan? "len… mau ke mana?"

…

"nggak kemana2 baka! Aku hanya ngasih tau agar kamu nggak nangis saat galau jadi telpon sama sms-in aku! Hahahahahaha" "ugh tau lah len! Setiap kamu ngetawain aku selalu bernada ngejek" "oh baru sadar?" kata len, mukanya persis di depanku BAYANGKAN! DIDEPANKU! *shift jebol(author takut capslocknya jebol, jadiiii digantiin shift aja, ckckck memang bakauthor)* #akane:huaaaaaaa sekarang shift-nya yang jebol; rin:khihihihihi makanya jadi author jangan kebaka-an#

Sampai mana tadi? Oh iya,

Aku pun reflex menjauh "m…mau apa kamu?!" kataku dengan blushing SANGAT aneh… lol

'POOOOK POOOK POOOOK'

Lho kok belnya ingetin aku ke iklan mie sedaap kaldu ayam special ya? (weis rin inget lah~) apa karena aku sering beli mie-nya ya? Makanya ditelingaku gitu? #GUBRAAAK#

*len bersama author akane,OC-nya,semua vocauta,crypton fm dan mori (min rin) pada melaksanakan ibadah gubrak sedunia*

Nape nih? Yak, len waktu pov ku habis giliranmu…

Len pov

Yo' rinny. Ok… #backketdet to story#

"dah len~ aku kekelas dulu~" "dah~"

Dasar rinny pelupa, aku kan disini sebentar aja.

Rin pov

SKIPPY~ 1 months later

"ohayou, gumi-chan" tak ada jawaban dari gumi hanya ada tatapan balas kasihan, nape dengan gumi-chan? Kejaduk? "rin yang tabah ya…" "astajim! Jadi kucingmu mati, gumi? Kok gak bilang bilang?" "SAPA BILANG KUCINGKU MATI HAAAH! KUCING AJA KAGAK PUNYA!" marah gumi yg bikin aku sweatdrop di tempat.

"jadi nape…" "len…" "aku pergi dulu!" kataku berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya ditambah 1000 kalori dan diberi yakult tiap hari(?). sambil berlari aku keinget iklan yakult.

Cintai ususmu

Minum yakult tiap hari #jeeeng#

Sampailah aku di bandara soekarno-hatta(?) "len! Kemu ke Sapporo apa?" itulah pertanyaan baka ku yang terlontar begitu aja "UOI! AKU KE HOKKAIDO! BUKAN SAPPORO!"

"lalu kenapa gak bilang!" "kamu sendiri lupa!" berarti rumor tentang rokumon doro itu betul "maaf" "rin hontouni, anata ni koi o shimashita demo...yugure ne" "chotto! Daisuki dayo len!" Aku memeluk Len dengan erat. "aku menunggumu len" "aku juga akan kembali rin"

Daaan

'wuuuuuung' len pun naik pesawat

Jangan lupa angkat beng beng maxx len #plaaak

"HAti2, tetep ctar membahana badai petir kilat menggelegar selalu ya len!"

"eh? Iya *sweatdrop* aitai yo!" dan len pun menghilang(?) dengan pesawat ke hokkaido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane: pyuh… ctar membahana banget deh…

Mori: hei bagian akhir rin itu bahasaku ctar membahana badai petir kilat menggelegar

Akane+RIN+Len: … *sweatdrop*

Akane: maunya drama… kok jadi humor ya? Oke time to vote pilih tamat aja ato bikin sequel? Semua terserah anda sekalian! Tinggal suruh rin ama len main lagi

Rin+Len:1 kata OGAH!

Akane: jangan jadi silent readers donk, ayolah kreatif(?) dan tinggalkan jejakmu disini(?) dan… AAAAAAA! ADA KECOA… DAN AAAAAAA! TANGANKU BERDARAH GARA2 SAPU LIDI!

(kejadian diatas benar2 terjadi, gak percaya? Tanyakan pada Micchi nicchi-chi)

Rin+len: *menatap dgn devil smirk* oke sementara yg dibelakang lagi keceh badai membahana kita review yuuuk…

Mori:memang jamannya ctar membahana…yup

Mori+Rin+Len: minna san, onegai hontou ni blablabla#gak bisa bahasa jepang jadi…#*kicep* SINGKATNYA REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND POLOW YA SEENAK BOLU APPOLOW!


End file.
